Episode 7712 (13th October 2011)
Plot Steve's spent the night with Tracy at No.1. Tracy's walking on air and Amy asks him if he'll stay again. Steve feels under pressure. Loved-up Eileen tells Sean and Izzy about her date with gorgeous fireman Paul. Carla's furious to find Anne in the office again. Anne makes it clear that she intends to be involved in every bit of the business. She introduces herself to the factory workers. Sean recoils, recognising her as Frank's mother. Norris and Mary enter a competition to win a cruise. Norris is unimpressed with Mary's efforts and offended, she screws up her entry form. Sylvia surreptitiously retrieves the form. Anne accuses Carla of flirting on the phone with a client. Carla flips and tells Anne that her son is a rapist. Carla meets up with Rory, a client, and takes him to the bistro for dinner. She flirts with him and is on the verge of signing a deal. After a lovely evening with Paul in the Rovers, Eileen takes him back to No.11. Sylvia uses Mary's competition entry and enters the competition herself. Anne tells Frank about her day in the office with Carla and how she seems to be on the verge of breakdown. Frank assures Anne that he never raped Carla and it's all a pack of lies. Paul gets a call on his mobile phone and lies to Eileen saying that he's been called into work and he'll have to go. He accidentally drops his wallet. Eileen's disappointed but understanding. Rory questions Carla about Frank and puts a flirty hand on her knee. Carla flips and screaming at him to leave her alone, runs from the bistro. Rory's left bewildered. Carla stumbles out on to the Street and breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Rory - Andonis Anthony Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anne's appointment at the factory as Frank's proxy horrifies Carla, whose nerves are in tatters when a client flirts with her; Paul abandons Eileen during their second date; and Owen decides to tell Faye about his relationship with Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,310,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes